supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Feildson Family/Transcript
Revolving Line of the Credit Announcer:Tonight in one of Most Shocking Episodes in Supernanny History Bailey:You are Crazy Stella Announcer:Its Stella Vs Rebel 16 Year old girl and its driven everyone apart Submission Reel Arrival Observation Begins Stella:The One thing ive Learn is the Boys trying to copy Bailey's Behaviour and Armie is watching Teen Titans GO On TV Laughing at Robin Whos crying Sarah:Todd Don't laugh when Cartoon Characters cry,Its not Funny Armie:After that Can we watch Mickey and The Roadster Racers? Sarah:No we are going out soon Todd:NO WE WANNA WATCH MICKEY AND THE ROADSTER RACERRRRRRRSSSS Sarah:You can watch Mickey Later,But now we have to get ready Armie:BACK OFF YOU LOSSER Sarah;Thats it Your Beast Boy Plush is going Puts Armies Beast Boy Plush in Black Bin Bag Sarah:Get in the car or you lost another toy Armie:Ok, you (Bleep) Sarah:Stop being Cheeky,That does it! your Mickey mouse Plush is gone At Preschool Stella:When I got to Pre school I got a chance to speak to the Boys Teacher Ms Reed Jones:Its quite a scare for the boys to behave the way they do and one lesson when the Boys wanted to watch Top Wing and I've said no we have to do so during activity day I let the boys stay and watch Top Wing Stella:I See Stella:Mum ruin the Dinnerlady business at Lunch time and she gave the boys her iPad to watch a movie Mrs Reed Jones: Also, at snack time, they ate all the cookies and drank all the milk without sharing with their classmates. They shout very bad words everyday. Observation Continues Stella;After Lunch when we come back from Pre School Mum decided to put the Boys down for a Nap Todd:No we are not Taking a Nap we want to watch The Lion Guard Sarah:No Sorry,You have to take a nap,Ow Don't hit me Puts Todds Top Wing Rhonda Plush in Black Bin Bag Sarah:Now Because you Hit Me,Your Rhonda plush is gone Todd:I WANT RHONDAAA Back, you (Bleep) Sarah:No Way,No Way Sarah:Stay in Bed and don't come out of bed Armie: Shit Head Sarah:OI THATS NOT NICE Puts Armies Top Wing Brody Plush in Black Bin Bag Todd:WE WANT BRODY AND RHONDA BACKKKKKKK Sarah:Not until Tomorrow,Sorry Girls Came Home Stella:When the girls came home Bailey:Hi Im Bailey Stella:Nice to meet you Annabelle:Hi Im Annabelle Stella:Hi Good to meet you drops her Rapunzel Backpack Talk with Annabelle Stella:Annabelle takes me to her room so we can have a chat see Plushies such as Rapunzel, Minnie Mouse, Elsa, Rod, Tiana, Moana, Anna,Snow White, Jasmine,Tinkerbell, Merida, Jessie, Sofia, Daisy Duck, Penny, Poppy, Aurora, Olaf, Vamprina, Nala, Penny and Rod The Self we see Dolls of Rapunzel, Ariel, Anna, Elsa,Harley Quinn,Wonder Woman The Beside is a Disney Princess Lamp and Disney Princess Headphones and Snow White Pop Vinyl Annabelle:Baileys Behavior is scaring me and one night she was angry about her phone getting taken off because she went to the nightclub since its the school night Stella:Thats awful to hear Dinnertime Stella:Later on Dad came home from work and Mum is making Dinner Is watching South Park David:Ive asked you few times not to watch this show,I Don't want the boys to see it Minutes Later Sarah:Bailey No Phones at the Dinner Table Bailey:Im Texting My friend about meeting up Sarah:Dont Smart Mouth with me Young Lady Bedtime Stella: The boys are tucked in and watch the movie, these boys are addicted to their TVs is holding his Rocky plush and Todd is holding his Marshall plush and watching Cars on TV is reading her Frozen book and Bailey is playing Candy Crush Saga on her iPad Stella: It's not working I need to sit with Sarah and David and have a talk Parents Meeting Teaching Begins Stella:Its time to draw a Red line so first thing is the rules Stella:You gonna Listen Close,First Rule is no Talking Back,Ok,Rule Umber 2,Respectful Behaviour is allowed Sarah:The rules is gonna help change our Family Stella:Hold on to your Helmets,This is very important,What you boys do before Bedtime? Armie:Watch TV Stella:Tonight it will be no TV in your Bedroom,We have to take it out your Room Get What You Hate/Lose What You Like Naughty Square Stella:Its not long until Armie Kicked off When Annabelle wanted to watch Tangled The Series when Armie wanted to Watch Top Wing Armie:I Want to watch Top Wing Annabelle:No Im watching Tangled Armie:So I WANT TO WATCH TOP WING, you shit-nugget! Hits Annabelle Annabelle:MUMMMMMYYYY Sarah:Armie Say on the Square for 4 Minutes in Addition to That,Your Top Wing Colouring Book is Going Puts Armies Top Wing Colouring Book in Black Bin Bag Escapes and Begins watching Toy Story 3 On His Paw Patrol DVD Player Sarah:No we are not watching Toy Story right now you have to stay on the square Puts Armie Back on the Naughty Square and Sarah Puts Armies Mickey Mouse Sticker Book In Black Bin Bag Stella:After 5 Minutes Armie is given the message Sarah:You Been Placed here for hitting Annabelle,What you need to say Armie:Sorry Sarah:Thank You Bye Bye Bottle Stella:The Boys are still on the bottles and it will a chance to get rid of them Sarah:Boys Listen,I Don't like it,I Don't really like to tell you but we have to get rid of the Bottles Armie:No David:We got you a different one boys,Oh,This one is for Armie is a Mickey Mouse Cup,(Graps),I Know you Like Mickey Mouse Do You,Buddy Sarah:And For Todd I got you Cars Cup,Its have lighting McQueen,How awesome is that Todd:NO WE WANT OUT BOTTLLLLEEESSS BACK Sarah:Its too late we have to get rid of them because you don't need it anymore David:Time to say Goodbye Bottle,I Don't need you anymore Armie:NO WE WANT TO KEEP IT Sarah:Thats It Naughty Square for you Puts Armie in Naughty Square and She Puts Armies TY Mickey Mouse Plush in Black Bin Bag Todd;WE DONT LIKE OUR NEW CUPPPPPPPPSSSS Puts Todd in the Naughty Square and He Puts Todds Robin Plush in Black Bin Bag Stella:Mum I Would love is to put their Bottles in the Garbage Bin because they don't need it anymore,Ok Only Babies Have bottles and you are not our Baby Anymore David:Todd Ive Placed you here because you refused to hand me your bottle like ive asked you too Todd:Sorry David:Thank You Sarah:Armie I Know youre Upset about having a bottle taken off,Its no reason to throw a fit, Armie:Im Sorry Mummy Sarah:Thank You,Are you ready to try your new Big Boy Cup? Armie:Yes Paci Fairy Stella:Im Proud David and Sarah working so hard the next thing Is their Pacifiers Stella:What I got this Bag,Ok,This is for the Pacifiers,Ok we have to get rid of them and this Tag said "For Paci Fairy",Ok Sarah:Im giving you this bag because you don't need them anymore Armie and Todd:Ok Armie:I Don't want you anymore Sarah:Good Boy Removing the TV From Boys Bedroom David Calls Bailey David:Hi,Why you been out for so long Bailey:(On Phone) Because im so stressed out after college so ive decied to get a drink Mcdonalds David:What,Ok And be at home we have to tell you off when you get home David:Sarah You better not believe it Sarah;Bailey is left college to get a drink from Mcdonalds David:Yes Sarah:Annabelle came at normal time and im worried about Bailey David Punishes Bailey Stella:After Bailey got home 20 Minutes Later Sarah:Bailey im been sick worried,Where have you been Bailey:Been to the tuck shop and get a Drink from Mcdonalds because I was so stressed Stella:Remember Get what you Hate Chart Sarah:Tonight You are going to do the Dinner,Im not helping you,You are going to wash the Dishes,We are not helping you,You are going to sweep the floor Bailey:Are You (Bleep)joking? Sarah:Yes David:I Want your Phone and Your iPad Please Bailey:(Runs to her room,Crying)That's so Freaking Unfair,You're (Bleep) Crazy Stella Stella:Im not Crazy,Im Here to sort you out and I had a 25 Years of visiting Families and like I said you are doing these Punishments and your are going to do it Bailey:MAKE HER GO, (Bleep)-bucket Sarah:Shes here to sort you out Bailey:Too Bad Get out Stella David:You need to start making the dinner,Ok Bailey:FINE, you arsehole David:And Quit this backtalk Stella Goes away for few Days Off to a Great Start Family Went to the Park David Help the Boys Stella:After they got back from the Park,Dad sat down with the boys to do their homework David:Come On Boys,Homework is Holding Armies TOP Wing Backpack and Todds Spiderman Backpack Todd:WE ARE WATCHING TEEN TITANS GO David:No TV Until you done youre homework,Im not playing Games Minutes Later David:Whats….. Todd:SHUT UP WE WANNA WATCH TV! You (Bleep) David:Thats it Off to the Naughty Square Puts Todd on the Naughty Square and Puts Todds Cars 3 Top Trumps in black Bin Bag Boys Bathtime Boys are in the Bath while Annabelle and Bailey Making Disney Princess Necklaces Annabelle:I Wana do Ariel Themed Bailey:I Wanna do Belle Themed Sarah:Awesome Boys are Back to their Old Ways DVD Meeting Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Transcripts